Fallout: Kanto
by Talonthetitan
Summary: A story of a Fallout based Kanto
1. Chapter 1

Fallout: Kanto

Chapter 1: It has been 100 years since the war that had caused the people of Kanto underground and it had been 20 years since we had been able to inhabit the land slightly once more and what we saw was wreckage of the land we had called home and the Pokémon left that we saw were monstrous versions of their former selves though they mostly retained their identities that they had before transformation although some such as Snorlax became more monstrous then before and Charizard once a loyal defender of trainers became ravagers of men. Battles became more than simple competitions for fun and more about survival. The Pokémon leagues all but stopped as badges were no longer important, as survival was more important than frivolous battling, that being said that doesn't mean that there still isn't fight pits. They are mostly underground fights operated by thugs and bandits who misuse their Pokémon anyway.

Me the names Zane, Pokémon liberator. Me and my Cubone I rescued from some bandits who had killed the mother and I gave his rights of taking the mother's bones and fashioning them into armor. Now I have do have other Pokémon the one who became like a brother to me. The second in closeness is a baby Kangaskhan that I have recently freed from misuse it's still growing and in time will be large enough to be able to protect himself and for battle. I roam the country side of Kanto far from the farm I was raised on. I was once a farmer until bandits killed the Zigzagoon I had raised. From then on I vowed to avenge my friend's death and free all the pokemon that were being misused by those bandits and thieves. With the teeth of my fallen comrade hung off am necklace I set out were just a few days later I found the Cubone that the bandits had killed his mother that I rescued. We then tracked them down were I used Cubone to take down the thieves and released the pokemon that they were using for their nefarious deeds. They put up little resistance in the end as Cubone clubbed them in the head leaving them unconscious. The pokemon that we rescued was two houndoom, and a raticate. They seemed to be grateful of the release from their pitiful confines. We had been heading towards the remains of Pewter City to take out a gang of thieves there who had captured a herd of onixes.

The trip there was very uneventful except for a visit from a Pidgey which I captured to use as a scout ahead to see how many we were needed to worry about. My fears were proven correct when pidgey returned and confirmed that there were a high number of thugs in pewter city and had already restrained or captured half the herd of onixes. I knew that the only way to clear out the thugs and rescue the onixes was if I could somehow get some help someone in Viridian City along the way. I entered into the pokemon center and said "I'm offering the reward of one onix to anyone who helps rescue a herd of 'em ahead in Pewter City being held captive by thugs." Of the group of about 10 only two offered to help, which was fine by me as that meant more onix will be freed. The civilians who offered to help were Frank and Jesse who used a Zangoone and Squirtle respectively. They would both be helpful for the case as a Zangoose is faster than just about any pokemon while a Squirtle will be strong against the houndoom used by the bandits. We entered Pewter City cautiously and once we saw the onix swiftly snuck over to where there being held hostage and began a frontal assault and I sent Cubone out to defend me while I untied the onix, while Frank and Jesse battled the thugs who came to interfere with our rescue. Frank's Zangoose used a combination of quick attack and slash to take down the houndoom while Squirtle used water gun, and hydro pump to flood the houndoom's fiery fur. As soon as the pokemon were beat the thugs were quickly dispatched with a few shots of Jesse's pistol he had on him and the houndoom were released. They came over and asked the rescue was coming along, to which I replied just about finished just need to cut this last rope, and you can have your choice of Onix. Although if you don't mind the large black one seems to have taken a liking to me so I'm gonna raise him. And with a smaller grey and medium brown chosen we went our separate ways as thanks and farewells were all around, and I was on my way rid Cerulean City of the gang problem there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It was rumored that there used to be a tunnel running through Mt. Moon while now it has been battered so much that it now is just a pass that one can easily cross over without much effort. The pokemon who inhabited the once populated cave have mostly left for better shelter. The clefairy that once lived in the caves live in the forest in the surrounding area and still worship the stones that change them to their evolutions clefable. Though it now takes more than a simple stone to change the shy creatures. The nature of these creatures has remained the same as they still try and elude human interaction as much as possible and keep from combat as they are much weaker than in the times of the trainers. The geodudes that roamed the caverns now live in the flat lands of their ancestral home remaining much the same as they did in the times before the war. They have not changed a bit as their rocky exterior prevented much mutation from the radiation, though many have slight mutations having extra arms or being born larger than most of the humans of our time. Traveling through is still just as dangerous as before as the mighty fearow have made their nesting grounds in the flat areas of the former Mt. Moon, and raiders are a constant threat in this area as there is very little places of cover to hide if they so choice to intrude upon this territory.

Zane had just begun the journey over the former Mt. Moon and could not use his trusted pidgey to scout up ahead of the hero and his companions as that would draw attention of the mighty fearow, and the extreme case the fear that there would be raiders who upon noticing a pokemon not usually in the area begin search of the reason of its appearance which would bring them to finding Zane. Onix was forced to test his strength just days after his rescue to burrow ahead of the group and feel vibrations from movement caused from movement above the mighty rock serpent. Onix went ahead some ways before Zane began to journey ahead keeping a pace to match onix in case trouble did arise. It took no time at all until Onix felt massive vibrations so he rose to the surface and launched himself several meters into the air and several raiders looked in awe as the massive beast crashed upon the majority of them and smacked several away with his monstrous tail and just as one makes a grab for his gun bit hard onto the arm of the remaining bandit who screamed in agony. Zane came out and threw out his pokeball containing Cubone, but he was too late as the mighty Onix mercilessly crushed the man in between his jaws and blood ran out dripping to the dusty floor.

"Good work, Onix, did they have pokemon on them?"

"Ooonnnnnnnniiiiiiiixxxxxxxxx !"

Zane checked the raiders for pokemon, but just found the remaining guns that had been used for poaching pokemon in the surrounding area. Onix was again sent ahead to continue the hunt for more raiders, but expected little interruption as the raiders there meant that there would be very little more in the area as fighting for territory often led to the thinning of their ranks as they blindly killed each other with little to no remorse. All of a sudden Cubone jumped out of his pokeball and screamed "BOOOOONNNNEEE!" as he threw his bone into the fearow that had come dropping down upon the trainer and his pokemon. It hit the glorious bird straight in the face, but he speed up the dive, and came in with a steelwing. Cubone swiftly dodged out of the way and grabbed the bird by the throat as it flew by and smashed it square in the face with its fist until the fearow could no longer take the pain and dropped to the ground. Fearow hit the ground hard and Cubone stared down at his would be attacker that lay now at his feet, as he looked at Zane for what to do next. "Leave him brother, she may have been protecting her nest and I don't wanna be responsible for orphans." "Bone." Cubone replied in compliance with his master as he went to collect his bone he had used upon the fearsome foe. The bone was important to the Cubone as with most Cubones as it once was the bones of his mother that had died protecting the Cubone in the case of the one belonging to Zane. Zane looked down at his Cubone and thanked him for saving him from the attack that would have surely left him injured and unable to complete his mission of saving the mistreated pokemon that he had come across, upon his travels. Onix exited his pokeball with a cry and even pidgey came out as the liberator Zane stared off the cliff into the horizon where he saw what remained off Celadon city where raiders and thieves and other such miscreants had made their home.


End file.
